Reunion
by spuffyfanatic1975
Summary: Post-Chosen. Buffy and Dawn are in Paris. Spike is back and in search of Buffy. What happens when the two meet up. This is my first Buffy fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

Reunited Series

Story #1

Reunion 

  Buffy and Dawn Summers stood at the very  top of the Eiffel Tower, gazing down at the busy city below.  They had been in  Paris for a full month now and this was the first time they  had gotten the chance  to visit  the tourist attraction.  Buffy couldn't explain the delay.  Some things just took longer then others.  The two sisters stood side by side, but their minds were a world apart.  Dawn wondered what their next European stop would be.  It's been one city after another ever since they had dropped Giles, Faith, and the others off in Cleveland to set up the new Slayer training center.  There, the Slayers  would come and be trained and be assigned missions all around the world.  Buffy planned to help, but first she was going  to  keep  her promise to Dawn before the new school year began.  She wanted to show her sister the world…or at least as much of it as their funds would allow.  So far they had been to Germany, Sweden and now France.  

           In the meantime, Buffy's mind was on  Spike.  It's been two  months since the destruction of Sunnydale and Spike's subsequent death.  She still felt a bit numb,  her heart frozen in shock and denial.  But now, she was thawing and was constantly fighting to keep the guilt  and grief at bay.  She didn't want to ruin their vacation by getting emotional.  An emotional breakdown could wait until they reached Cleveland, where Buffy could be alone and wallow in her despair.  Looking down at the city below, she wondered if Spike had been to Paris before.  Of course he had.  He had probably came with Drusilla.  Buffy chewed on her bottom lip, wishing that he could be with them  now.   They'd still be on their own during the day, but there would be  still be enough left to do during the night.  Just his very presence would have been enough.

           "This  trip is almost over …isn't it?" Dawn looked at her sister, her eyes curious. She was a bit concerned over Buffy's  silence. Ever since they began this trip, she couldn't get her sister to shut up.  But now…Buffy's silence was eerie.   "Do we really have to go to Cleveland?"

           Buffy looked at her little sister, surprised by the question.  She had thought that Dawn was ok with the decision to go to Cleveland and help train the new Slayers.  "You don't want to?"

           Dawn shrugged.  She felt a  bit selfish.  She had given it a lot of thought over the past few weeks and had found that she had gotten used to having her sister all to herself.  Sure there were instances in when they'd run into a few demons or vampires that Buffy was required to fight; But there were no urgent apocalypse that required Buffy's attention. No big bads that threatened to take her sister away forever.   She liked this new found bond that her and Buffy had formed.  She just knew that if they went to Cleveland, the newly formed bond would never survive.  Buffy's attention would be divided between the new  slayers, who would need training and advice.

           "I like it like this.  Just me and you.  We won't have this in Cleveland.  You'll be too busy training slayers and fighting evil.."

           Buffy's gaze lowered.  She knew that Dawn was right.  Their relationship had taken a beating in the past  couple of  years. Buffy's dying, her psychotic episode where she had tried to kill not only Dawn, but their friends as well.  The stealing, Williow's addiction to magic…all of it had wrecked havoc on their relationship.    Indeed, it would be more of the same in Cleveland.  Maybe she should take an even longer break from slaying.  Give herself time to rest and get reacquainted with her sister.   

           "You're right.  We should just stay away from Cleveland for a while.  I'll just have to call Giles and Willow and let them  know the change of plans."

           Dawn resisted the urge to jump up and squeal with glee.  For the first time since finding out that she was a green ball of mystical energy, made to open up portals to different worlds, she felt like the world was her oyster.  Everything she ever wanted was now possible.  Her and Buffy could go anywhere now.  They could do anything they wanted.  Before,  there were sacred duties and big bads to defeat.  Hell mouths to defend.  But now…the hell mouths and big bads could be someone else's problem for a while. Buffy was no longer  bound to any of  it.    

           "Maybe I should call Angel," Buffy bit her lip thoughtfully.  She wanted to go through all their options.    "We're going to need somewhere to stay and he does own a hotel…"

           "No way.   I hate Angel and so did Sp…" Dawn paled as she caught herself.  Somehow she felt it was a bad idea to mention Spike on this trip.  She felt a tight knot of regret every time she thought of him.  She had never told him that she had forgiven him for what happened with Buffy.  He had probably died thinking that she hated him.

           Buffy laid a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.  She knew that Dawn held a lot of guilt towards Spike.  She used to listen to the girl cry herself to sleep, Spike's name slipping through the sobs in those early days after the final battle.  "It's ok to say his name Dawnie.  He was an important part of our lives."

           Dawn forced a smile.  She wiped away a stray tear.  She wanted  to put up a brave front, but failed terribly.  "You loved him didn't you?"

           Buffy took a deep breath of Parisian air, as she pushed back the urge to cry.  "Yes.  Yes I did.  He stood by my side, even when everyone else had turned against me.  He believed in me.  He was the man I knew he could be if given the chance."

           "Did you tell him?"

           Buffy stared at her hands.  A single tear escaped as she remembered the look on his face when she confessed her true feelings and his reaction.  The pain in his eyes had broke her heart.  "Yes.  I did.  Right before everything came crashing down.  But he…"

           "I never told him," Dawn interrupted, her voice full of unshed tears.  "I never told  him that I wasn't mad at him anymore.  I should have, but now it's too late.  He died thinking that I hated him!"

           "Dawnie, no," Buffy's arms trembled as she hugged her sister.  Her own grief came to the surface.  "He never thought you hated him.  He knew that you two were ok again.  I know he did."

           Dawn pulled away.  She wiped away her tears as she tried to pull herself together.  "How do you know?"

           Buffy just smiled.  She remembered how insightful he had been.   He could read into her very soul without her telling him anything.  "I know Spike.  He always knew.  Even when we , ourselves, didn't."

           Dawn nodded in agreement.  She knew all too well Spike's ability to read people.  She had both admired and hated it.  Between Spike and Xander, she could never get away with anything.

           As the sisters discussed the coming move to LA, they were unaware  of Spike standing in the shadows, watching them intently.  Spike had known that  he would find her here, but seeing her again…it was such a shock to his system.

           . When Spike had first showed up in Angel's office, confused and not in a very good mood at all, he had spent a week  moping about what he had assumed was his lost chance of  happiness with Buffy.  Three months had passed since the final battle and his life  had been on  hold for all that time. According to Angel,  Buffy and the Scoobies were all gone, and he was stuck in some stupid law firm with the poof, not able to really touch anything  because he was incorporeal at the time.  It was thanks to Fred and her  knowledge in all things scientific that he was back to his old self again .  When a postcard from Paris arrived for Angel just two days ago, Spike had hopped on the first plane, in hopes of  connecting with the slayer and at least see where he stood with her…if he really had a chance.  

Staring at her now, he couldn't  help but notice that she hadn't changed a bit since he saw her last.  She was still beautiful with her long blond hair and intense hazel eyes that spoke of more experience then a twenty-two year old should have.  Just looking at her brought all his emotions to a boil.  Now, just a few feet away from her, Spike had second thoughts.  What if she didn't want to see him after all?  What if she had met someone new?  Or what if the last few days they had spent together before the battle was some kind of fluke and he was just a thing to her, once again.  Something to detest and ignore.  He closed his eyes against the last thought.  Oh God, how he hoped that it wasn't the case.  He wouldn't be able to  go through that all over again.  Not after the way he had held her those last  nights together.  Not after nearly getting himself killed for her.

           He stepped deeper into the shadows as Buffy and Dawn turned away from the sight below.  He watched as they disappeared into an elevator that would return them to the crowded streets of  Paris.  He was going to wait  until he could get Buffy alone.  Probably tonight and then they could discuss their relationship and where to go from here.   All doubts banished from his mind, Spike returned to the safety of the building to await sunset.

~*~

           Night had fallen.  Buffy walked along the streets of Paris, looking for any sign of vampires or newly called slayers.  If she found Slayers, talk to them about the life of a slayer and send them to Cleveland to be trained if they were interested in  joining the fight against the powers of darkness.  She  thought of her friends back in the States.    They had a chance to live free of vampires, demons, and other creatures of the night, yet they had chosen to live on another hell mouth, fighting the same fight that they've  fought for the past seven years.  That was all well and good;  but as for this slayer, she was going to enjoy the normal life for a year or two before reentering the  fight.  

           If only Spike could enjoy it with her.  Of course it wouldn't be too normal with him being a vampire and all…but to just be with him…to explore the new turn their relationship had taken…Oh what was the point?  They will never get to explore their new  standing with one another.  They'll never be together again.  Spike was gone.  Any possible chance of a real relationship now resided in the sinkhole that Sunnydale now was.

           Wiping the thoughts of a normal life with Spike from her mind, Buffy continued her trek to the nearest Cemetery.  She was in the mood to slay something.  Maybe a spot of violence would clear her worried mind.  Damn.  She did it again!  That very thought was something he would have said before he had gotten the soul...or maybe even after.    How could she forget Spike when he ruled her very thoughts like this?  Buffy sighed as she banished all thoughts from her mind.  Maybe that would stop the memories.  She was so intent on doing this, that she didn't even sense the vampire that came up  from behind until he was right upon on her.   His yellow eyes glowed with the light of bloodlust.

           The  vamp grinned as he  remembered the rumor of how Slayer's blood was not only rare and extremely satisfying, but granted the vamp  strength and power beyond his wildest dreams.  This was  one theory he was dying to test.  

           "Listen, all I wanted was a quiet night, enjoying the  quiet, but no.  You had to show up and now I have to kill you," Buffy sent a swift kick to the vamp's midsection, knocking him back. "Tell me, is this how you treat all the tourists?"

           With a roar, the vamp came at Buffy again.  Fists and kicks flew.  For a while there Buffy held her own, until she began to tire and made the mistake of  punching when she should have blocked. 

           She fell to the ground with a loud "Oaf!" and  frowned as he taunted her in French.  Yes, she had taken the language in high school, but she had barely passed and couldn't be expected to know it now.  "No fair!  If you're going to pun, pun in English."

           The vampires just leered down  at her, ready to taste the powerful blood of a slayer.  Buffy swung her straight up into the vamp's face, slamming the heel of her boot into  his  nose.  She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the wet crack of his nose breaking. 

Fisticuffs began again, but this time, she wasn't as  on top of her game as she should have been.  With just a quick grab and a twist of her arm behind her back, the vamp had her tight.  He grabbed her chin and forced it upwards, exposing her the tender flesh of her throat, ignoring her struggle to get loose.   Just as she felt the vamp's cold breath on her skin, bursts of dust filled the air and cleared revealing the one person that Buffy had thought she'd never see again.  

           "Hello cutie," Spike smiled at her, a bit relieved that he had gotten to her in time.  

           "Spike?" Buffy stared  at him in disbelief before the shock of seeing him sent her falling to the cold ground below as darkness took her.

           "Bloody hell," he cursed, as he lifted the unconscious Slayer up into his arms.  He should have known that the shock would be too much for her.  He shook his head in grim amusement as he  carried her back to the room he's been renting for the past few days.  There was no reason to remain in the streets when there was a perfectly good bed she could rest in until she woke.

~*~

           She groaned, as  she began to wake up.  What a strange dream.  Getting ambushed by vamps just to be rescued by Spike, which was impossible since Spike was dead and wouldn't be rescuing anyone ever again.  She had been thinking too much  about him.  That's what it was.  She wanted him back so badly that she dreamed that he had rescued her from certain death.  

           Satisfied with her explanation, Buffy opened her eyes to  unfamiliar surroundings.  What the hell?  Where was she?  Who had brought her here?  Why did they bring her here in the first place?  She was so not liking this.  She hoped that she wouldn't have to fight her way out.  She was so tired of fighting.  The recent fight was probably proof of that.  She had never been that sloppy before.  Hmmm…maybe a nice stop over in merry olde England  for one of Giles rigorous training sessions would put more umph in her kick.  

           "Sleeping Slayer's awake, I see," an achingly familiar voice spoke from the foot of her bed.  Buffy's eyes widened .  No, it couldn't be…could it?"

           "Spike?" Her voice was barely a whisper, sad and a bit scared.  Freshly healed wounds were suddenly ripped back open.  It wasn't like she hadn't considered the possibility that Spike was still alive, somewhere.  But after waiting for so long…she had to finally accept the fact that he wasn't coming back.    Maybe it was the first, back to taunt her some more.  Well if it was…she will make it very sorry that it chose his form to take .

           Buffy got to her feet.  She didn't dare take her eyes away from the dark silhouette that was now standing at the foot of her bed instead of standing.    It sounded like Spike, but the first  could sound like anyone it wanted.  It  had sounded like Caleb and even herself.  So imitating Spike should be child's play.  "What do you want this time?  Sunnydale is gone."  
           Spike frowned at Buffy's words, a bit hurt that she was so suspicious of him, but then it hit him.  She thought he was the first, back to taunt her or reap some sort of revenge  .  He had to make her realize that he wasn't some manifestation of the first.  

           "It's me pet.  Spike."

           "That's impossible.  Some plan to make me suffer for getting in your way?," Buffy's eyes glowed with a mixture of tears and hatred.  She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered her last moments with Spike.  How he had refused to escape with her, how their entwined hands had caught fire, burning her soul to his.  How he hadn't believed her when she confessed her true feelings for him.   He was a hero, her champion and here was this evil…thing running around in his form!  If she could, she would rip it from limb to limb.

           "Touch me," Spike stepped out of the shadows, a pale  hand stretched out for her to take hold of as proof that he wasn't what she thought he was. He approached her as if he was approaching a spooked horse.  He stood so close to her that she felt his cool breath on her face.    "Ow!" He yelled as a powerful fist slammed into  his nose and  knocked him backwards.  "Bloody hell!  What was that for?!"  
           Buffy's eyes widened.  She had punched him and he  had felt it!   "Spike, it is you!" anger and uncertainty was replaced with happiness and joy.  

           "Did you really need to hit me to find that out?" Spike wiped the blood from his nose. He stared at her, accusingly

           "…I thought you might have been the first, back to taunt me," She blushed, embarrassed by her mistake.  

           "Well I bloody well knew that!  Didn't you hear me say touch me?  I  held out my hand, I didn't mean for you to pound my face in!"

           "I can see that now," Buffy crossed her arms a bit defensively.  "I'm sorry, but if you do recall the last time I saw you, Sunnydale was coming down around us and you were refusing to leave.  I thought you were dead."

           "Well…I'm  not dead…at least not anymore."

           Buffy frowned.  How did he survive Sunnydale anyway?  What did he mean not anymore?  "Spike…how…I don't understand.  What happened to you?"

           "It's a long story, pet."

           "Well…I have time."

           Spike looked away from her.  He did not know where to start.  There was so much to tell her about his return, so much they still had to discuss about their own relationship.

           "Spike?" Buffy asked, a bit uneasy by his silence.  

           "Set down , luv.  I have a long story to tell and I rather you were comfortably seated…just in case there's another fainting spell."

           "Hey!  I resent that!  I didn't faint.  I zoned," she pouted in the way Spike loved.  He truly did miss her, pout and all.  Hopefully they can pick up where they had left off before the big battle.

           "Do you want to hear this or not Slayer?  I'm not telling you anything until you're setting down."

           Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation, but  sat down at the edge of the bed.  She rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm the erupting emotions of joy, relief, anger, and something else that she was too afraid to name.  To put a name to that emotion…well…it might not be such a good idea at the moment.  Especially if he didn't feel the same way any longer.  "Ok.  Tell me how this happened."

           Spike ran an unsteady hand over his freshly peroxide hair, pacing back and forth.  She wasn't going to believe this.  Hell, he didn't even believe it, and it had happened to him! "Well…it was that trinket.  It pulled me in somehow."

           "What do you mean, pulled you in?  Spike, you're not making any sense," Buffy frowned, a bit impatient.  She was never patient when it came to explanations.  She used to get so irritated with Giles when she thought it was taking to long to get to the point. 

           "It pulled me in.  Held me like a genie is held in a bloody lamp.  I only got free because of the Poof," Spike snortedas he remembered the surprised, yet angry look on his Grandsire's face.  

           "Angel?  Angel set you free from the amulet?"

           Spike nodded.  "The only thing was that I was incorporeal.  Little more then a ghost.  I couldn't touch anything, move anything, not to mention I was almost pulled into…well that doesn't matter."

           Buffy frowned.  She couldn't help but to find the explanation hard to believe.  Spike?  A ghost?  But he wasn't a ghost now.  "Ok.  So you was a ghost, but you're corporal now.  How did that happen?"

           "It's all thanks to that cute little scientist that works for Angel.  She invented a formula that gave me my body back, all good and proper," Spike remembered Fred's excitement as her potion worked.  It was Fred that turned out to be his best friend.  It was Fred that he turned to when everything got to be too much or when Angel was more annoying then usual.  It had been Fred who had encouraged him to find Buffy and at least see if they had a chance together.  

           Buffy frowned, as she tried  to process all that Spike had told her.  "This Fred…she made you all corporal again?  How long have you been back?"

           "Two months," Spike fidgeted, as he remembered  the decision not to contact Buffy.  Somehow, he had allowed Angel to brow beat him into staying away.  Stating that Buffy was living the life she had always wanted and that a visit from him would only ruin it.  "Angel thought it'd be best if we left you to your normal life."

           "Angel…" Buffy  growled, as her anger against her ex grew.  She should have known that he had something to do with this.  "Why am I not surprised?   Well…obviously you changed your mind.  Why?"        

           "That too was Fred.  She said that you deserved to know that I was alive and that I deserved to be with the woman I…the woman I love."

           Her eyes softened at Spike's statement of love.  "Remind me to thank this Fred someday," Buffy  looked away from him, suddenly nervous.  She didn't know why.  She had known him for so long.  They had fought, made love, trained together.  Why was it now that she felt like a sixteen year old girl going on her first date? "So…what about this amulet?  Obviously  it wasn't just an Ubervamp/hell mouth destroyer."

           Spike paused, unsure if he should share the startling purpose of the necklace that had put an end to the hell mouth he had once called home.  His slayer had the bad habit of shouldering the blame and he knew how she would take this.

           "Spike…are you going to tell me or not?" Buffy stared at him.  "Spike, it's ok.  You can tell me about the amulet; why it contained you the way it did.  What was it's purpose Spike?"

           He sighed and looked away from her, not wanting to witness the self-blame that he knew would be in her eyes.  "…It was a trap.  A trap for Angel…"

           "Wolfram and Hart," Buffy gasped, as realization dawned on her.  Of course!  Angel had been meant to wear the amulet, but thanks to her brilliant plans…Spike was the one who took the fall.  She was the reason that Spike had found himself trapped in the amulet.  Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the guilt hit her.  Someone was always getting hurt because of her and once again,  it was Spike.

           "Now don't go blaming yourself for this pet.  There was no way you could have known.  We were all concentrating on stopping the apocalypse at the time.  Nefarious plans of an evil law firm was not on the agenda," Spike lightly took her hand in his.  "Buffy, listen to me.  What happened to me was not your fault.  Hell, it wasn't even the poof's fault.  Besides, something good came out of it.  I saved the world. We sent the first back to hell where it belonged.  So don't fret over it.  Things are back to normal.  Now we can concentrate on whatever this is between us."

           "Normal?" Buffy snorted.  "Nothing  has ever been normal for me, Spike.  I don't even know what normal is really.  I know it's why Angel left me.   I know it's the reason that Riley left as well.  He was normal and I wasn't and never would be.  It was killing him to know that, so he left.   Normal is something I had wanted at one time, but now I know  I'll never have. Not even now, where there's more slayers on the earth to take up the slack.  Too much in my life has happened for me to even consider to be normal.

           "As for what's between you and me?  I don't know.  Friendship.  Respect.  A strong like…"

           "Love?" Spike fought to keep the spark of hope he felt out of his voice.  He knew that love was one word he didn't dare put into context concerning his relationship with the slayer.  If was a hard lesson, but a lesson well learned.

           "Love?  Maybe.  I do recall saying it, but someone didn't believe me," Buffy crossed her arms, her hazel eyes filled with hurt as she remembered his words that has sent her running away, hurt and grieving for what could have been but wasn't.  

           Spike looked away. the hope rose up in his chest, despite his resolve to try to keep his feelings as neutral as possible.  "Are you telling me that you weren't just telling me that because you thought I was dying?  You really do love me?"

           She smiled gently as she  touched his face  She wanted to convey as much emotion as she possibly could.  She wanted him to believe her this time.  She needed him to.  "I loved you for a long time now Spike.  I can't tell you when it happened, but I can tell you when I realized it.  When I found out that Robin Wood was trying to kill you….I felt as if he was trying to destroy my whole world.  That was when I realized that I had fallen in love with you somewhere along the wayside."

           Spike began to laugh, thoroughly amused with the situation.  It was priceless.  "You waited until the apocalypse to tell me that you loved me," He felt a bit shocked by the news that she had meant what she said, but at the same time joy and hope.  Full blown, wonderful hope. She had given him more then a few crumbs it seemed.  She had given him the full cookie.  After all the wishing and the hoping, after all the secretive poem writing…he finally had her love and all he could do was laugh.

           "So this is funny to you?" Buffy frowned, a  bit hurt by his laughter.  It hadn't been easy for her to admit her feelings to him like this.  Laughter was the last thing she wanted.  She honestly didn't know what was worse.  Him not believing her, or him finding her feelings for  him laughable.

           "No, Pet.  I don't think this is funny at all," His laughter died down, but his eyes still shone with amusement.  "What I find so amusing is all the attempts I've made in the past to make you love me and all it took was the apocalypse."

           Buffy just shook her head, confused by his logic.  "Spike…can we get serious here?  I mean…I'm spilling my heart out to  you.  It's not at all easy.  The least you can do is listen."

           "I know.  I'm sorry  Buffy," Spike apologized,  all laughter stopped and his face grew serious.  "You're right.  This is serious."

           "Ok," Buffy glared at him in suspicion.  She wanted to make sure that his fit of giggles were all over before she continued.  "When Angel came back to Sunnydale, I told him that I was cookie dough.  I told him that I wasn't done baking…"

           "Oh yeah, I heard about that little ditty."

           Buffy rolled her eyes at the amusement  in his voice.  

           "Nice metaphor, pet."

           "Thank you, but can I finish?" Buffy asked, tired of the interruptions.  Spike just motioned for her to continue.  He felt a bit guilty for interrupting her with silly, needless comments.  She was right.  She was spilling her heart out and he needed to be serious about it.  

           "Well I lied.  To him and to myself.  I was done baking and you weren't just in my heart.  You were my heart.  You still are.  Is this making any sense to you at all?  I was never too good with words."

           Spike was speechless.  The pure emotion in her eyes had reached into his heart and strengthened the love that was already there.  She really did love him.  It was there in her face.  At a loss for words, he could only do one  thing to answer her heartfelt  confession.  He simply pulled her to him and gently pressed his lips to hers.

            He groaned in pleasure at the warm, sweet taste of her mouth as their tongues gently played with each other.  He pulled her closer,  as he poured all the love and need he felt for her into that one kiss.  He was never going to let her go again, no matter what.  Not even another apocalypse would be able to keep them apart.  Buffy and Spike.  The big bad and his slayer.  That's the way it was always going to be.  

           One hour later, they laid naked under the rough wooly blanket that had covered the  bed.  Arms and legs were intertwined as the two reunited lovers stared into each others eyes, as they made silent promises of  forever.

           Buffy touched his face gently, just to make sure that he was real and not just a wonderful figment of her imagination.  Spike just smiled at her, as he basked in the love shining in   her eyes.  This was all he had ever hoped for; all he had thought he 'd never have.  Buffy's unconditional love.  So pure and wonderful.  Nothing he had ever felt for anyone before could even come close to what he felt for the beautiful Slayer.  

           "Is this real or am I dreaming again?" She sighed, wrapping  one of his platinum curls around  her fingers.

           "Well…I hadn't  woke up yet, so I suppose it is real," his arms tightened around her as she laid her head on his chest.  He smiled He began to feel rather poetic again, a mood he had thought he'd never feel again.  "I love you, you love me…"

           "I hate to interrupt, but you're sounding like Barney," Buffy giggled, affectionately rubbing his chest, her eyes sparkled with laughter.

           Spike frowned.  "I made that one up in my William days.  How can I sound like a big purple dinosaur?"

           Buffy's howl of laughter filled the room, her hazel eyes bright and happy.  "Tell that one to that Harmony.  She can help you sue Barney for plagiarism."

           "What?  And have a case called Blondie Bear versus Barney? I don't think so pet.  It's bad enough that Angel and his mates heard that damn name," Spike snorted.

           Buffy couldn't help the giggles that kept erupting.  She was no fan of Harmony's but that name was so cute and suited Spike in a weird, vampire-like way.

           "What?" Spike asked, confused by her laughter.  He couldn't see what was so funny about Harmony using one of her pet names at one of the most confusing times of his unlife.

           "Blondie Bear," Buffy hiccupped.  "I like it."

           "You do?"

           Buffy nodded, as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes.  "Yes.  I think that'll be what I'll call you…or if you rather, platinum baby," new laughter, even louder this time, erupted.

           "I don't think so pet.  I had enough of that from Harmony.  I don't think I could take it from you too."

           "And who's going to stop me?  Hmmm?  My whittle Blondie bear," Buffy mischievously plucked a white strain of hair from his head.

           "I will you little minx," Spike began to tickle her.  Buffy begged for him to stop, promising never to call him Blondie bear or platinum baby ever again.  Laughing Spike pulled her on top of him and just held her, enjoying her heat and the rhythmic beat of her heart.

           "I can't remember being this happy," Buffy sighed, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.  "I can stay like this forever."

           "We can't.  We have Dawn and then I have to check in with the great poof himself."

           Buffy suddenly slid off Spike and onto the floor, her eyes wide with alarm.  "Oh no Dawn!  I totally  forgot about her!  She must be climbing the walls by now."

           Spike smiled gently, as he remembered the youngest Summers girl.  Seeing her that afternoon was like a cool glass of water to a man who had spent eternity in the desert.  "How is niblet by the way?"

           Buffy's smile was a bit sad as she remembered the conversation her and Dawn had shared at the Eiffel tower.  "She misses you.  She regrets not  telling you how much she cared before the end came."

           "Well, she'll have her chance tonight," Spike smiled.  He  honestly looked forward to seeing Dawn again.  Maybe things will return to the way they used to be.  Maybe things will be even better between him and little bit.

           "Are you coming with?" Buffy asked, surprised yet delighted at the thought of him accompanying her back to the  hotel.

           "Can't Luv.  The sun is out."

           Buffy's eyes widened with alarm.  She had been with Spike all night and Dawn had heard no  word from her.  "Shit, I have to  get out of here before Dawn calls in the cavalry…if she hasn't already," Buffy quickly slipped on her clothes.  "Meet us at Sundown.  At the Eiffel tower I suppose."

           "Sure Pet," Spike got out of bed, just to pull his lover back into his arms and pressed cool lips against the warm flesh of her neck.  "I'll meet you anywhere."

           Buffy  smiled. She finally felt peace.  For the first time after the final battle of Sunnydale,  Buffy Summers felt alive and that all was right in the world.  Looking up into his sapphire eyes, she couldn't help but think that finally, she was where she belonged and that being reunited with the man she loved felt so good and natural.  Buffy made a promise to herself just then.  Never to be separated from him again.  No  matter what may happen in the coming future.

End of Story 1


	2. Story 2 Apologies and Forgiveness

****

Reunion

Author's note: I'd like to send out a big thank you to Vaida for her great beta job:) 

_Story #2: Apologies and forgiveness_

"Where in the hell have you been!" was the first thing out of Dawn's mouth as Buffy slipped back into the suite they shared. "I was about to call Willow and Giles. Where have you been all this time?"  
Buffy was still reeling from her night with Spike. He was alive. Flesh and bone instead of dust. It was like she was in a wonderful dream, except it was real. Looking at Dawn, she didn't know what to say without sounding like she belonged in a straitjacket. She smiled, trying not to seem too cheerful. "I was out patrolling. Found some nasty demons and it took a while to put them down."   
Buffy pushed back a twinge of guilt for lying to her sister, but she knew that Spike wanted to tell Dawn of his return himself. Dawn and Spike's relationship had been full of ups and downs. More downs than ups, really. It was only right that he would be the one to tell her of his return.  
"It took you all night to fight these demons?" Dawn asked, a bit skeptical of her sister's answer. She had learned long ago how to tell when Buffy was lying, and she clearly lying now. Something was up and Dawn wanted to know what it was.   
"Uh-huh," Buffy replied, smiling nervously. She knew that Dawn wasn't buying her story, but she couldn't tell the truth. That was Spike's place, not hers. "Are you hungry? We can grab a bite at the café downstairs."  
Dawn crossed her arms, her face set in determination. Something was definitely up. Buffy was hiding something from her, and she was going to figure out what it was. She wasn't about to let her sister distract her from the subject.  
"I already ate," she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now tell me the truth. Where were you last night and who were you with?"  
Buffy opened her mouth, searching for another, more plausible excuse, but nothing came to her. There was no way out of it. She was going to have to tell Dawn the truth herself. The other girl knew her too well. Her sister knew when she was hiding something and wasn't going to accept anything short of the truth.  
Dawn frowned. She was regretting her insistence for the truth now. Her sister's face was an emotionless mask. What was going on? "Buffy, what is it? You can tell me," Dawn sat down like her sister had requested. She was scared. She didn't know the reason behind her fear, but it was there none the less. She relaxed a bit when Buffy took her hand in a steady grip. That simple gesture alone made Dawn feel safe and secure. Surely the news couldn't be so bad that she couldn't handle it, just as long as her sister held her hand.  
"Dawnie, I need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" Buffy bit her lip, wondering if telling Dawn like this was really a good idea.  
"Yes. What's going on? Tell me."  
Buffy's gaze never left Dawn's. She knew that if she looked away, the younger girl wouldn't believe her. "Dawn, last night I was with someone. God, I don't know how to tell you this without sounding like a crazy person."  
"Just tell me. Who were you with? Do I know him?"  
"Yes, yes you do. Dawn, Spike's back. He was who I was with last night."  
There, she had said it. The truth was out and now it was time to see if Dawn could bring herself to believe it. At first, Dawn just stared at Buffy, her expression unreadable. Dawn didn't know what to think. Just the fact that the Slayer's eyes hadn't wavered told her that Buffy believed what she'd said. How was Dawn going to handle this?  
&# "Buffy, I loved Spike too. You know I did. But there's no way you could have been with him last night. He's been gone for months now. You know this."  
Buffy's heart sank. Dawn didn't believe her. Really, this didn't surprise the eldest Summers. Dawn hadn't seen Spike. She hadn't touched him like Buffy had. To Dawn, Spike was still just a memory. She wouldn't be able to believe Buffy until she saw Spike for herself.  
"Maybe it was actually the First," Dawn suggested, a bit disturbed that her sister had spent the night talking to the entity, thinking that it really was Spike.  
"No. I punched him. It was Spike."  
"Buffy --"  
"Dawn, look, I'm telling the truth. I know Spike. It's not some trick dreamed up by the First. I'll prove it to you, tonight. He wants us to meet him at the Eiffel Tower. You'll see I'm not crazy. Spike really is back."   
Dawn wanted to refuse. She wanted to take her sister to the nearest grief therapist. But if she did that, Buffy would probably never trust her again. All the work they had done on their relationship would be ruined. The best thing to do would be to just humor her. Let Buffy see for herself that Spike wasn't coming, that he was truly dead.   
"Ok, Buffy. Fine, I'll go with you. But if he doesn't show up, you have to promise me that you'll go see a doctor."  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She was in the mind to refuse this. She wasn't crazy. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd been with Spike all last night. She just wished that Dawn would believe it too. "He'll show up, Dawn."   
"Buffy, please. Just promise me."  
"Ok, ok. I promise," Buffy relented. There was really no point in fighting with her sister over this. She was right. She knew what she had seen and done the night before. Tonight, Dawn would find out for herself.  
Dawn only nodded, certain that her sister needed help. Buffy seemed so confident, so sure that Spike was back in their lives. But that was impossible. No matter how much Dawn wished it to be true, it just wasn't. It couldn't be. Spike would have contacted them long before now if it was. 

~*~

  
Dawn rubbed her shoulders, trying to warm herself against the cool night air as she looked down at the brightly lit city below. They had been waiting for an hour now and there had been no sign of Spike. Dawn was just going to have to face it. Spike's death had been too much for Buffy to handle. Buffy was losing her mind.  
"Buffy, it's been an hour. He's not going to show. Let's just go, ok?" Dawn placed a gentle hand on her sister's arm.  
"No, Dawn. He'll be here. We just have to wait," Buffy shook her head. "I know you think I'm losing control of my grief, but I swear I'm not. Spike will be here."  
Dawn's heart filled with pity and fear for her sister. She couldn't imagine what it was like to realize that you were in love with someone, just to lose him like Buffy had lost Spike. She obviously wasn't handling it well.  
"Buffy listen --" Dawn paused mid-sentence as she caught the familiar scent of cigarettes and leather. She turned to find a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at her intently. Eyes that she had found comfort in many lonely summer nights without her sister. "S-Spike?"  
A smirk graced his lips as he looked at the girl he had come to think of as a sister. She had grown to be nearly as beautiful as her sister was. She was taller and her hair was longer and had more body. But her eyes were what really caught his attention. Wide and full of innocence, yet strong, just like her sister's. He was going to have to beat the wankers off with a stick when they returned to the States.  
"Niblet. You're a sight for sore eyes, luv. Getting as pretty as your sister there," Spike grinned. "I take it that the whelps are already knocking at the door."

Dawn blinked, stunned. She reached out and grasped a leather-clad arm, finding it strong, muscular, and solid. Nope, it wasn't the First. Which meant...  
"Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed in alarm as her sister slapped Spike, eyes blazing furiously. "What are you doing?" She hadn't been expecting this. She thought Dawn would be ecstatic over her surrogate big brother's return.   
Dawn ignored Buffy's question and glared angrily at her former protector. "Where have you been? Do you know what we went through? We mourned for you, Spike. And now here you are, alive and well. All that grief and pain, it was all for nothing! How long have you been back? Why are we just now finding out?"  
"Dawn," Buffy stepped forward to stop her sister's tirade, but Spike shook his head.  
"It's alright. Let Niblet have her say. She has a right to be angry."  
"Hurt is more like it. Why, Spike? Why didn't you let us know you were back?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide and glossy with tears. "I thought you loved us."  
"I did and I still do, Li'l Bit."  
"Well then why did you stay away? Why didn't you come find us the minute you got back?" Dawn inquired, her blue eyes holding him responsible for the heartbreak she'd experienced in his absence.  
Spike stared at his feet, running through all possible explanations in his head. They all seemed rather lame at the moment. "I couldn't do that Dawn. It's a long story, too long to tell at the moment. Let's just say, I was stuck in LA with the Poof as little more than a ghost. If it hadn't been for a friend, I still would be a ghost."  
"That doesn't explain anything Spike," Dawn's anger grew. He was avoiding her question, the one thing she'd thought he'd never do.

"You're right, it doesn't. All I can say, Bit, is that I didn't want to disrupt your lives. I knew Buffy would be trying for the normal life scene. She didn't need a vamp from her past coming around, mucking everything up."  
"Well you obviously changed your mind. Why?"  
Spike took another drag off the cigarette and looked at Buffy, feeling more confident and sure of himself each time he saw her. Privately, he wondered how he had ever gone on without her. She was his strength, his heart. Dawn was right: he was a fool for staying away from his girls for so long.   
"A friend told me I was being daft. That the two most important women in my life deserved to know that I was alive and OK. Even if it didn't work out, at least I had tried. And she was right. I was being a even bigger poof then the Poofter himself."  
Dawn looked at Spike then, and instantly forgave him. She had learned her lesson: never hold grudges, because you never know when you could lose the person you're angry with. They could go away without knowing how you really felt. "You big Poof," Dawn lightly punched his arm, her eyes sparkling with humor. "Don't ever do that to us again."  
Spike chuckled. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"  
Dawn looked at Spike, her smile fading as she remembered her guilt from the day before. This was her chance to work things out with Spike. Her chance to let him know how she felt. "Only if you can forgive me."  
"What?" Spike's eyes dimmed in confusion. What was the Bit talking about? She didn't need to be forgiven for anything. He was the one who stayed away for much too long. He was the one who had caused them needless grief. "What are you talking about?"  
"Spike, I was horrible to you during those last months. It was just that...I was so angry about what you had done to my sister the night you left. I couldn't find my way around it until-until you were kidnapped by the First.. I meant to tell you then that I forgave you, that I still looked up to you my big brother, but everything got so screwed up and I lost track of time. Next thing I know, it was time for the apocalypse and then you were gone," she choked out between sobs, hot tears leaving trails down her face. "I'm sorry Spike. I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to let you die thinking I hated you when I loved you so much! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Dawn dissolved into tears, trembling hands covering her face, unable to face him any longer.   
Spike slipped his arms around the girl and held her tightly against him, stroking her hair. He had no idea she had been so devastated over his "death." He'd do anything to take her guilt away. "Shhh, Li'l Bit. Nothing to cry over. I knew all along that you still loved me. You were just angry, and rightfully so. I would've been angry, too. I knew you forgave me. Swear I did. There's nothing to forgive there, Dawn, so dry those tears."  
"B-but I-I never told you," Dawn wiped at her tears, starting to calm down as the weight of her guilt began to melt away.   
"But I knew. Doesn't matter if you told me or not. Actions speak a lot louder than words, Bit. Remember that." Spike squeezed her shoulder. "Now, sit up and give ole Spike a smile. Can't bear to see you cry. Neither can big sis over there."  
Dawn sniffed, hershame completely gone. For the first time since the destruction of Sunnydale, she felt like herself again: a sixteen-year-old girl on the adventure of a lifetime. "I love you, Spike. And so does Buffy."  
Spike smiled over at his Slayer, who had tears of her own welling up in her eyes. Tears of joy. Finally, Dawn was at peace again, and, what's more, so was she. They had Spike back in their lives and they were never going to let him go again. Even if she had to fight a million Ubervamps to make it happen. 

"So, where do we go from here, Buffy?" Dawn asked, looking at her sister, eyes free of tears, filled only with curiosity.   
Buffy frowned as she thought about their next step, which seemed pretty obvious at the moment. Spike had been back for a while now, but the one person she had thought she could trust had kept them in the dark. The one person she thought would never lie to her. The same person had kept her away from Spike. "I say we go to LA. I have a few choice words for a certain brooding vampire."  
Spike and Dawn glanced at each other and back at Buffy, who was wearing the infamous "resolve face." Spike didn't want to go back to LA, but judging by the look on Buffy's face, she would brook no arguments on the matter. She had some issues to settle with his Grandsire and it was probably best she settled them now and let Angel know what his place in her life was going to be from now on. Crushing his cigarette, Spike wrapped an arm around each of his girls. "Anything you want, pet. Lead on; I'll follow."  
The trio disappeared into the darkness of the night. Apologies had been made and forgiveness granted. It was now time to look to the future stretched before them, bright and endless

9;9; THE END

Back to Short stories Back to Buffy Fanfiction Back to Rays of sunlight


	3. Story 3 Confrontation

****

Reunion Series

_Author's Note: I'd like to think all those that's reviewed this story:) All your wonderful comments are what's keeping the inspiration alive:) Also a big thanks to Shiveta for her beautiful beta job. Thank you for helping me make this story even better:)_

__

Story #3: Confrontation

Buffy stared up at the huge skyscraper that housed the offices of Wolfram & Hart, Slayer senses tingling from all the evil within. Why? That's what had been going through her head on the plane from France and the cab ride through town. Why? What had happened to Angel to make him decide not only to leave her out of the loop of Spike's return, but to take the reins of an evil law firm, the same one that he'd been fighting against since his departure from Sunnydale five years ago? Would he answer her questions? Or do what he does best - stonewall her until she got so frustrated she left before dusting him completely? No. She wasn't going to let him put her off this time. Angel owed her an explanation. Maybe not about Wolfram and Hart, she was just curious about that, but about why he had failed to mention Spike's return.

"Luv, we don't have to do this if you'd rather not," Spike's voice broke through her thoughts. He'd noticed her silence and how her muscles tensed as they stood before the building. "You don't have to see the Poofter at all if you don't want to."

Buffy shook her head. As unpleasant as this visit was bound to be, it was necessary. Angel had to know that his little mind games and petty jealousies were to end immediately. He had to know that his position in her life had changed and he was no longer the man she wanted for a romantic relationship. Of course, he'd always have a place in her heart. He was her first love after all. But what they'd had was over and they could never get it back. Even if Spike was out of the picture, too much had happened in her life. She was no longer the wide-eyed teenager looking forward to a fairy tale life with her dark prince. She'd grown up and learned that fairy tale endings didn't exist.

"I have to do this. Angel and I need to set things straight now. He needs to know that I've stopped baking and moved on," Buffy squeezed Spike's hand, a small smile on her lips, as a surge of love for the vampire at her side ran through her. She loved him. She really did. It wasn't going to be easy telling Angel, but she was sure that once he saw how happy Spike made her, he'd understand and come to grips with it. That is, after she got through yelling at him for keeping her in the dark.

"Niblet, why don't you go grab an ice cream," Spike suggested, digging in his pocket for a twenty and handing it to Dawn. Things inside might get ugly and he didn't want her to see it. It was best for all involved if she was out of the line of fire.

Displeased, Dawn crossed her arms. Everyone always treated her like she was five years old and she was thoroughly sick of it. She was seventeen years old now and old enough to stay in the room when things got intense. She opened her mouth to protest, but wisely shut it when saw the look on her sister's face. Buffy looked angry, sad, and nervous, all at once. She had a full plate, and the last thing she needed was to worry about her sister. Nodding, Dawn hugged her sister and surrogate brother and headed back to the hotel, already thinking of ways to preoccupy herself until their business with Angel was done.

"Thank you. I didn't want her to see another argument between Angel and me. She's already witnessed enough," Buffy sighed with relief, sending another smile Spike's way. He always seemed to know what to do in tough situations.

"We better head inside before the sun comes up," Spike pulled her towards the entrance, sensing sunrise on the horizon. "We can wait for him in his office."

Buffy nodded and followed Spike inside. Her eyes widened at the huge expanse of the foyer alone. The place was huge. Even at this hour, a few lawyers wandered to and fro, heading to different destinations and meetings with clients. Angel ran all of this? She looked up at Spike, who just grimly nodded, thinking that she was astounded by how low Angel had sunk.

"Wow. This place is huge! And evil. Very evil," she added, noticing the look Spike gave her. "Where's his office by the way?"

"We'll find it," Spike answered, his hold on her hand strengthening as he pulled her to the nearest elevator.

"Hello, Mr. Spike," a lawyer nodded, exiting the elevator. 

Buffy arched a brow in amusement. That was too weird. "So it's Mr. Spike now?"

He shrugged sheepishly. He'd repeatedly told all of the lawyers working under Angel that it was just Spike. No Mister, Master, or Your Great Non-Evilness. Just Spike. "I tried to get them to stop."

"Oh, and I see it's working just fine," Buffy smiled, eyes laughing as the elevator took them to the first floor. All humor disappeared as there was a loud ding, signaling that they had reached the CEO's top floor dwelling.

"We're here. Angel central."

"Wow. Nice digs," she frowned as she saw a demon enter one of the offices. "Uh, are you sure Angelus hasn't made a guest appearance recently?"

"Quite sure. Angel's still the same mopey Poof he always is. Are you ready, luv?" 

Buffy nodded, though she wasn't really, but it couldn't be helped. She was too angry to let this go, plus it was only fair that she let Angel know that she had moved on and so should he. "Don't leave me."

"Never," Spike pulled her closer to his side as they stepped out of the elevator to come face to face with Harmony, setting at her desk, doing nothing important, but filing her nails . She looked up with a smile when she saw Spike, but her grin faded when she noticed Buffy by his side.

"I can't believe you!" Harmony stood angrily from her chair , already in vamp face. "I thought you'd changed! I thought you were going to be my Platinum Baby again! But then you left, and when you came back you brought Bitchy the Vampire Slayer with you!"

"Harmony? In Angel's office? Are you sure he hasn't lost his soul again?" Buffy glanced at Spike, who merely smirked in amusement, ignoring Harmony's self-righteous outburst. She knew better than to think that Harmony and Spike had anything going on.

"Positive."

"Well, let me tell you something, Mister," Harmony came out from behind her desk.

"Where's Angel," Buffy interrupted Harmony's impending outraged speech. She had no time for tirades and tears from her former schoolmate. She wanted to get this thing done and over with so they could all go on with their lives.

"He's in a meeting. So now leave," Harmony crossed her arms, openly glaring at Spike.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Buffy's hand and together they stormed into Angel's office. They found him behind his desk, surrounded by the Angel Investigations team. They all looked up to see Buffy and Spike purposefully stalking toward their leader. Buffy was in the forefront and before anyone could stop her, her small fist slammed into Angel's nose, knocking him back against the glass.

"Buffy?" Wesley stared at her in shock as everyone else rushed to Angel's aid.

"Spike? What's going on here?" Fred asked, her chocolate eyes curiously examining Buffy. Yep. This was the infamous Slayer. She could tell from the force of the punch to Angel's nose.

"Angel, should I call security?" Gunn asked, as they helped Angel up away from the window and back to his desk. Angel just shook his head. He didn't want outsiders involved in this. Obviously Buffy was angry, and not thinking clearly. That was no reason to land her in jail. He glared at Spike, convinced that the bleached freak had something to do with this. "I'm fine. Could you leave us alone for a bit? Buffy and I seem to have something to talk about here," Angel didn't take his eyes off Spike, ignoring the Buffy's angry gaze.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a great idea. Maybe we should have her sing for me first, just so we're sure she's not evil," Lorne suggested nervously.

Buffy's hostile glare landed on Lorne. "What in the hell are you?"

"Ok, that was rude," Lorne took a step back.

"He's a friend," Angel explained. "He can read souls when when someone sings. And he probably has nothing to do with whatever made you mad at me."

"You're right. He doesn't. It has to do with you not telling me that Spike was back and convincing him to stay away!"

"You're going to want to be alone for this," Fred cut in apprehensively. "Uh, guys, I think the meeting's dismissed for right now. Why don't we go and home and get some sleep?"

"I don't know, she could stake him and we'd be out of jobs," Gunn frowned, uncomfortable with leaving Angel alone with a pissed off Slayer.

"I'll be fine. She won't stake me," Angel reassured, trying to feel as confident as he sounded. He'd never seen Buffy this angry, at least, not with him. What was worse was that he knew she had a right to be. "You can go home now. I was about send you all home anyway."

Fred nodded taking hold of Wesley's arm, who was reluctant to leave Angel alone with a still-glaring Buffy. "C'mon, Wes, guys, let's go. Spike you coming?"

Spike shook his head. He didn't want to miss this. Finally, Angel was going to see that Buffy didn't need him anymore, that Spike was worthy of her love and his respect. "Think I'll stay. Don't want to miss the fireworks."

"Maybe it's best if you let them talk alone," Fred suggested tentatively, unsure of how everything was going to turn out, wanting to save her friend from Angel's anger.

"Spike stays," Buffy tightened her hold of his hand.

"Fine. Come on Fred," Gunn ushered her out of the room. All too soon, the only people in the room were the Slayer and vampires.

"So Buffy, Spike, I think I can guess what this is about," Angel watched them warily. He frowned when he noticed their joined hands. He shifted his eyes to Buffy's, his hurt at her "betrayal" apparent.

"How dare you?! How dare you not tell me that Spike was back, then tell him not to contact me?! What gave you that right?"

Angel glared at Spike. So that's where the annoyingly persistent thorn in his side had gone. Completely ignored his advice and instantly went in search of Buffy, despite agreeing to leave her alone. He should have known. The boy never thought of anyone but himself.

"Don't look at Spike! Look at me! You owe me an explanation Angel! I mean, what were you thinking? That I'd forget all about everything Spike had done and just fall into your arms when I was ready to settle down? That I wouldn't care that Spike wasn't as dead as we all thought?"

"Buffy, you don't understand. I just wanted to give you what you deserved. You had a chance at a normal life, for the first time. I just wanted to make sure that nothing stood in the way of that," Angel tried to justify, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

"A normal life? Angel, I will _never_ have a normal life. A normal life is living in ignorance of exactly what goes bump in the night. It's not having memories of soul-losing boyfriends and stopping apocalypses! A normal life is the one thing I will never have! And as for Spike standing in the way of that, he never could, never would."

Angel gawked at Buffy, disbelief written clearly on his features. He couldn't believe how naive she was being about the other vampire. Had she forgotten all the times he'd tried to kill her, or, better yet, how Spike had nearly killed him? It was unbelievable. He had no choice but to laugh. "I thought you were smarter than this, Buffy. Just the fact that he didn't leave you alone is proof that he hasn't changed a bit! If he really cared, he would've left you in peace! He would have stayed away."

"You mean like you did? So you wanted me to go on grieving for someone who wasn't dead? Someone I couldn't have? For me to keep wishing that I could go back in time and --"

"That's not what I meant."

Spike rolled his eyes. Angel was just digging himself deeper into the hole he'd created, and at this rate, they'd be there all night watching him try to clamber out. Besides, his Grandsire wasn't the only one to blame. He should have contacted her himself the minute he became corporal again. There was no excuse for his behavior.

"Buffy, stop. It's not all Angel's fault," Spike interrupted her rant, not believing that he was standing up for Angel like this. It was perfect. She was utterly disgusted with his grandsire, but he couldn't set back and let him take all the blame. His fucking soul wouldn't let him. "I've been corporal for a while now. Angel may have told me not to contact you, but it was still my decision. He didn't force me to stay away. If it hadn't been for Fred, I don't know if I ever would've worked up the nerve to find you."

"Fred was involved in all of this?" Angel's eyes widened in shock. He knew she had a crush on Spike, but he hadn't thought she'd encourage him to be with Buffy.

"You're agreeing with him?" Buffy turned to Spike, hazel eyes disbelieving and hurt. She'd thought that he loved her, so why would he purposely stay out of her life? She couldn't understand it. At least with Angel, she knew he had the "normal life" issues, but she hadn't thought Spike would share those. She'd thought they were OK with each another. "I-I don't understand --"

"I was a confused mess when I came back, Buffy. So much was happening and I just couldn't believe that you might actually want to be with me. I didn't believe that I deserved to be with you either, not after all I've done, until Fred gave me her little pep talk."

"Spike, she's right. You do deserve to be happy. Just like I deserved to know that you were back. You should have at least called."

Spike bowed his head, ashamed. "I know. And I'm sorry." Spike turned to Angel. He had to make some things clear. Of course, this should come from Buffy, but he needed to say it, perhaps more then she did. "Listen, Peaches. Buffy and I _are_ going to be together, no matter what you say. And, unlike you, I won't be walking away from her. The day I do will be the day I'm dust."

Angel shook his head, staying his anger. He knew why Spike was doing this. He really had no interest in Buffy. This was all a ploy to get even. He'd had taken Drusilla away from Spike in his Angelus days, so now it was time for Spike to take away someone Angel loved. But he wasn't going to let it happen. Once Buffy knew what all this was really was about, she'd undoubtedly drop Spike like a hot potato.

"You hate me this much, Spike? I took Dru away, so you decide to take away the one person I ever loved I ever loved?"

Spike looked at his lover, contemplating his reasons for loving her as much as he did, for wanting to be with her. Was Angel somehow right? Was this all about revenge? He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Angel had nothing to do with his feelings for Buffy. It was everything he'd told her the night the Scoobies kicked her out. His reasons had nothing to do with him or his history, and everything to do with her bravery, her heart, how she tried. He loved the light that shone in her eyes when she smiled and her warmth and loyalty. No, Angel had nothing to do with that.

"You just don't get it, do you, Peaches? You have absolutely nothing to do with it. If you haven't noticed, Ms. Summers here is one hell of a woman. I love her for the fire she possesses, both as the Slayer and as a human. She loves me despite everything. She makes me feel alive again, like I'm a man instead of a monster. She's not a thing that I can take away from you. She's not some prize to be won. She's a human being and I love her more then I could ever have loved Dru. She's everything Dru could never be, and more. My love for Buffy has nothing to do with you. As for hating you, I don't. The only thing I ever wanted from you was an apology for all the shit you put me through all those years. An apology for how you've treated me since I came back. But even with a soul, you never did apologize. Not once. Not for Dru, not for the torture, and certainly not for trying to convince me that Buffy never loved me. You just sit at your desk, all high and mighty and self-righteous, like you've never done anything wrong in your two hundred plus years."

"Spike," Buffy touched his shoulder, seeing all the years of hurt Angel inflicted on him burning in his eyes. Her heart went out to him. He'd suffered at the hands of Angelus for so long and then Angel. She couldn't help but still be angry with Angel. For Spike's sake if for nothing else. She looked at her ex, unable to believe that she'd once loved him so completely, once felt that he could commit no evil. How wrong she'd been. "Don't you think you can at least give him that much?"

"I don't owe him anything, and you're a fool if you believe that his feelings for you are real. Buffy, come on. This is Spike!" Angel stood from his desk, refusing to feel guilty for his treatment of his grandchilde. He'd endure torturous guilt for everything else, but never for his actions toward the blonde. "He can't possibly love you."

He regretted that statement as soon as it slipped out.

"So is that it with you? I'm so repulsive and horrible that not even Spike could love me? I mean, fine, I've made my fair share of mistakes, but --"

"That's not what I meant," Angel sighed, feeling horrible. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just wanted to open her eyes to the game Spike was trying to play.

Spike wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, sending the older vamp poisonous glances. He'd had enough. He wasn't going to get an apology out of Angel, and the Captain Hair Gel wasn't going to admit he was wrong or give them his blessing. The best thing they could do was leave. But not before he had the last word.

"You know, we didn't come here for your blessing. We came here because Buffy had something to say to you. But instead of listening, you just had to go off on your insipid speech, virtue a-fluttering. Just know this: my love for her is far more real than all of this empty luxury you seem to crave and surround yourself with."

"So, what? I get my riches and you get my girl?" Angel growled, vamping out. "I don't think so, Spike."

"I am not your girl anymore! Not since you decided to make me forget the one day we were ever truly happy," Buffy declared, pain and fury shining in her eyes. She'd tried to keep it to herself and let Angel have his way, thinking she'd forgotten the day he'd turned human, and yet again turned his back on their love. But she couldn't. Not this time. She had a second chance at love and she wasn't about to let Angel ruin it.

"Buffy, you remembered that --?" he tried to interrupt, but Buffy wouldn't let him. She was going to end this once and for all. Their relationship had been wonderful once, but it was finally really over and she was going to make it painfully clear.

"That's right. I remembered all of it. How you were human, and, for once, I felt like I was going to be happy again. I'd gotten you back and you were human and could walk out into the sun. We had everything we could ever want. We had each other. But of course that wasn't enough for you. You found out you weren't the strongest and fastest anymore, and you couldn't stand it! So what did you do? Run and beg to have your powers back and make me forget! You kept the only memories of our happiness while I was stripped of them! If it wasn't for Giles, I would never have remembered!"

Spike and Angel both frowned. When had she gone to see Giles, and why was he messing with her memories?

"I was having these weird dreams of Angel becoming a human and us being together," she said off their questioning looks. "I thought they were about the future until I realized that your friend Doyle was in it. If I'm not mistaken, Doyle is dead, and has been for years, so it couldn't have been the future. I went to see Giles and he hypnotized me, and we eventually ran into the hidden memory. How could you, Angel? How could you have taken that day away from me like that? I had a right to remember."

Angel stared at her in shock, not knowing how to explain his actions. All he'd wanted to do was protect her, keep her safe and happy. But all he ended up doing was hurting her terribly and driving her into the arms of his enemy. What could he say that would make it all better?

"Buffy, I'm sorry...I just wanted to protect you. They told me that you would die if I remained a human. I-I just wanted you to be safe. To be alive and happy. I knew that if you remembered that day, you never would have been happy. I did it for you. Everything I've ever done has been for you."

"No. Everything you've ever done has been for yourself," Buffy gazed at him sadly. Maybe he did love her, and somewhere in her heart, she still cared for him. But their time together was over. They'd grown and become such different people than who they had been those first years in Sunnydale. She didn't even know who Angel was anymore. It was best for them to go their separate ways. Maybe someday they could be friends, but for now, things were too raw and painful. She turned to Spike, her harsh expression softening into one of warmth and trust. "We better go. Dawnie's probably crawling up the walls by now."

Spike glanced one last time at Angel, noting the sadness in his suddenly aged eyes. One would never think that this was an ageless vampire. He looked to be over four hundred rather than two hundred. He fought down the urge to gloat about his "victory", and Angel's final and ultimate loss. Gloating would only make things worse and brass the Slayer off. "I'll take a rain check on that apology, Peaches."

Angel didn't answer, choosing instead to glare at his grandchilde as he wished he could do something to stop Buffy from leaving with him. But there was nothing he could do. He'd lost her for good. All hope of getting her back was now just as lost as any relationship he had hoped to have with his son. The only thing he could do now was wish her well and let her go. There was no other way around it.

"I wish you would change your mind," Angel's voice was soft and incredibly defeated.

Buffy fought down the rising urge to rush into his arms and forgive him for everything. There was too much to forgive now, and she couldn't just let it go this time. She was going to need time and space. She knew where she belonged now, and it wasn't with Angel. Her gaze was sad, but her voice was steady and sure as she said, "Good-bye Angel."

Angel's voice was lost, too overcome with emotion to speak. The only woman he had ever truly loved was walking out the door with his blood rival. It all seemed so unfair. After all he'd done for the Powers, he'd still lost everything. Cordelia, Connor, the promise of the Shanshu prophecy, and Buffy. Watching her walk out of his life, hand in hand with Spike without a backward glance, he slid down into his chair and buried his head in his hands. For the first time since his run in with the First all those years ago, Angel wished for his final death.

On their way to the elevator, Buffy spotted Fred and waved her over. She had a strange feeling that she couldn't leave things as they were with Angel. She might not be in love with him anymore, and she might be angry with him for lying to her, but she still cared about him, and she wanted to make sure that he'd be OK. "Listen, can you stay with Angel for the next couple of days? Make sure he's OK?"

Fred nodded, a bit surprised by the request. She'd thought the Slayer was angry and could care less about her ex. But obviously she was wrong; Buffy still had it in her heart to care when Angel was hurting. Glancing at Spike, she wondered how he could ever doubt her love for him. "S-sure. I won't let him out of my sight."

"Ready to go, luv? The sun'll be up any second now, and I don't want to be stuck here all day," Spike wrapped a secure arm around Buffy's shoulders, pulling her as close as possible.

"I'm ready," she replied, smiling at her love contentedly, ready to follow him to the ends of the earth. He was her soul mate, her true companion. All the hurt and pain of the past year was finally over, and it was time to move on.

Just as Spike and Buffy reached the foyer, Fred called out, "Spike, wait!" She rushed to her friend and gave him a big hug and quick peck on the lips, not letting her affections for the vampire overcome her. Spike didn't have a clue that she had deep feelings for him, feelings bordering on love. The important thing to her was Spike's happiness, and the woman by his side obviously made him happy. Never before had she seen his sapphire eyes dance and sparkle with complete and utter joy like they were now, nor had his face lit up with such a happy smile. This was what she'd wanted: Spike to be happy and whole once again. And now he was, in part because of showing him that not only was he worth saving, but he was worth loving as well.

"I'm going to miss you," she sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Ah, don't worry, pet. I'll probably be dropping by here again for the annual family reunion we seem to love so much. Take care of the gang for me."

"Of course," Fred agreed as she stepped away, releasing his free hand. "Take care of him, Buffy."

Buffy smiled, her hazel eyes glowing with love for the man by her side. "Oh I plan to."

Smiling, Fred watched them enter the elevator. Watching through a side window, she sighed as they walked away, from their confrontation with Angel, love firmly intact. She knew then that Spike was on his way to a better and happier life. Silently, she wished them the best of luck before slipping into Angel's office to offer him some much-needed comfort and support.

The End. 


	4. Story 4 New Year New Life

Reunion: story #4: 

__

Author's Note: Here it is. The last story in the Reunion series. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed and made my first foray into writing Spuffy fan fiction such a positive one. Hugs to everyoneJ I hope you continue to enjoy my continuing story Rush into Darkness and any other story I may write in the futureJ 

New Year. New Life

December 29, 2006

Hyperion Hotel

Buffy Stood against the railing, looking down onto the foyer where her friends and family were all gathered, ready and waiting to ring in the New Year. She smiled as she thought over the past three years. The destruction of Sunnydale, Spike's return to her life and their wedding. Her eyes fell on Spike and Xander, standing near the refreshments, deep in conversation. She could remember when the two could barely stand to be in the same room together. She had never thought she'd see the day when they would be able to stand around and discuss sports like two old collage buddies.

When Buffy had announced Spike's return to her friends, things had not gone as smoothly as she had liked. She still remembered that balmy spring day in Cleveland. She and Spike had decided to head straight for Cleveland after the big confrontation with Angel. It was best to get everything out of the way. Sooner or later her friends would have found out about Spike's presence in her life . It was best to tell them now. After all, she remembered their reactions when they had found out that Angel was back from hell and she had known of it much longer then they had. It had taken a full week to get any of them to speak to her again. She hadn't wanted to make the same mistake with Spike. 

Xander and Giles's reactions had been the worse:

__

"Are you insane?" Giles hissed, pulling Buffy away from Spike who hadn't moved an inch from her side. The couple had hoped to get positive reaction to Spike's return and their announcement to be a couple, but unfortunately a there were some objections to the idea. "Another Vampire? Need I remind you of the debacle with Angel? Do you really want to go through that again?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Giles was going to throw Angel and his stint as Angelus into this. Why couldn't he see the good man she saw whenever she looked at Spike? Couldn't her watcher give Spike credit for not only saving the world, but for making a positive change with his life? Must Giles always assume the worse? 

"Giles, we've already covered this. Spike is not Angel. He died for me, for all of us! He's a good man. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"Because he's a cold blooded killer. That's why," Xander stepped up next to Giles. "A soul does not change anything."

"It's not just about a soul. It's about Spike. Even before the soul, he helped us. He protected Dawn with his life. He…"

"Almost raped you."

Buffy glared openly now. How dare Xander bring that up? That night was so far away, it felt like it had happened to another person entirely. Besides, Spike wasn't totally at fault. She had a hand in what had happened too. If she hadn't been sleeping with Spike from the start…if she hadn't been using him…most likely that night wouldn't have happened. Besides, it wasn't like Spike was remorseless. He was so disgusted by what he had done that he had went and got a soul. Just for her. It was that soul that had saved the world. "That was long ago Xander, and we've already worked through that. That night is now buried along with Sunnydale. We plan to keep it there."

"Buffy, come on! You're not thinking clearly about this! Willow, tell her!" Xander turned to Buffy's best friend, the one person who had a chance of getting through to her.

"I think Buffy should do what makes her happy. You've seen her after the battle. How destroyed she was over Spike's death. Look at her now. She's happy. For once she's at peace with the world and I think that it's horrible of both you and Giles to try to take that away from her," Willow went to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Buffy, Spike. You have my blessing and if these two try to get in the way of that, I'll turn them into frogs."

Spike repressed a laugh at how pale both Xander and Giles had turned at the threat. According to Buffy, Willow was into white magic now, but she was still a force to be reckoned with and both Xander and Giles knew it. They dared not cross her. 

"Thanks Will," Buffy sniffed. She turned back to Xander and Giles, determination sit in her hazel eyes. "Listen you two. I appreciate the concern, I do. But I know what I'm doing and for the first time since May, I am thinking clearly. For seven years I have pushed aside my own happiness to make you comfortable. I didn't mind, because I was the slayer. I wasn't meant to be happy. But now things have changed. I'm not the slayer anymore. I'm a slayer and now the only happiness on my shoulders is my own, not the worlds. Not my friends. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with my being with Spike, but get over it. He is going to be a part of my life, regardless of how you feel about the matter. We don't need your blessing on this. We just want your support. But we don't need it."

Giles and Xander just stared at each other and sighed in defeat. Buffy was right. Giles was the first to nod. 

"We understand. Even though we can't give our blessing to this…arrangement…we won't stand in the way," Giles stuffed his hands in his pocket in order to keep from strangling the smirking vampire standing behind Buffy, who now looked at Xander curiously.

The young man just nodded and pointed at Giles. "What he said."

Buffy could only smile as Spike wrapped his arms protectively around her, a bit relieved that the discussion was over and there wasn't no big argument like she had been expecting, even though she knew that Willow had something to do with that fact. She looked at her friend, who happily winked back as Kennedy came into the room and took her hand.

"Everything ok?" The slayer asked, looking at Giles and Xander who were unhappily staring at their feet. They weren't happy with Spike's new position in Buffy's life, but there was nothing they could do about it. They would just have to get used to it. 

And they had. After some days of male bonding and discovering that they all loved the blooming onion that was served at the Outback, Cleveland's version of The Bronze, the three found common ground and were now the best of friends, much to Buffy's satisfaction. Looking at them now, she marveled how there was no signs of ill will. There was only friendship and trust. . 

Buffy rubbed her shoulders as everyone cheered the announcement of Gunn and Faith's engagement. After Robin Wood had left her at the alter, it took Gunn to open Faith up to the world again. With his brash yet gentle street smart manner, he gained both the former rogue slayer's love and trust. The engagement was a huge mile stone for Faith. It also brought back memories of Spike proposing to the blond slayer:

_"Yuck!" Buffy exclaimed as she stepped through the door of the apartment she shared with Spike and Dawn. Buffy and Spike had joined the other slayers in hunting for a Gienga Demon. It had attacked a hospital and had devoured a few babies. Of course there was an outrage. Normal people thought that it was some bizarre cannibal, but Buffy and her friends knew better. After three hours of searching they found and slayed the beast, but not before it covered Buffy with its horrible green slime that seemed to insist on sticking to every part of her body. _

"It'll wash right off, Luv. Nothing to fret about," Spike reassured her, leading the way into the bathroom and helping Buffy out of her now ruined clothes. "A little soap and water and you'll be as good as new."

Buffy sighed, peeling off her jeans, grimacing at the gunk that caked the fabric. "I can't see how you can even stand to touch me like this. I can barely stand to touch myself…uh that came out wrong," Buffy blushed at the wording. She sure had a way with terminology. One of the things Spike loved about her.

Chuckling, he started the bath water and took her hands in his as she sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the tub to be ready for her total submergence in vanilla scented bubbles. 

"I love touching you, Pet. Whether you're covered in slime or silk. Doesn't matter to me, since I know that underneath it all you're still Buffy."

"You're sweet," Buffy smiled, forgetting about the slime on her hands as she touched his face. Silently she wondered how she ever got through the day without Spike. Before Spike, there were times when she felt like the most unattractive girl in the universe. But ever since Spike returned to her, he had made her feel beautiful and wanted. Even now, when she was covered in disgusting demon goo. 

"You're beautiful," He took a damp wash cloth and wiped some of the substance off her face. His blue eyes examined ever curve and angle of her features, marveling at no matter how long he looked, or how many times he saw her, he'd always find something new. "Marry me."

The phrase just slipped from his lips automatically, surprising both Buffy and Spike . He hadn't planned on proposing. Far from it. He was only planning to seduce her and spend the night under warm bedcovers, making endless love to his slayer . No marriage proposals in sight. But instead, there he was, wiping green gunk off her asking her to be his until the day she died. 

"Huh?" Buffy looked at him. She had heard what he said, but she wasn't sure she heard right. Marry him? Was that it? If so, was he serious? What had brought this on? Why? She hoped that he didn't feel that he had to marry her. She was his forever anyway, piece of paper or no. 

"Marry me. Become Mrs. William Ashbury."

Buffy sat there, staring at him in shock and trepidation. She wanted to marry him, she did. But something was holding her back from accepting right away. She did love him. There was no question about that, and he obviously loved her. Dawn adored him. He knew everything there was to know about her past. He had seen her at both her best and worst. When she was down or depressed, he was always there to cheer her up. Really…there was no reason to reject him…except for the vampire thing. It didn't bother her as much as it used to, but every once in a while, Buffy's inner slayer reminded her what Spike really was and why she really couldn't expect a real future, like marriage, with him. He was a creature of the night. He couldn't even have children. 

"Spike…I don't know what to say…I want to say yes…"

"Well then say yes, pet. I love you. More then I should, really. I'd move heaven and earth to make you happy. Sure, we don't always get along, but what couple does? We always make up in the end anyway. Buffy…I know I'm a monster. But you make me feel like a man. A man that is worthy of your love."

Buffy closed her eyes, remembering that horrible year she had returned from heaven. All the mean and heartless things she had said to Spike, even while fucking him. It was inexcusable. She still couldn't understand how Spike could even want to be with her now, not after all she had done to him. A tear fell from her eyes as she looked at her lover, guilt almost overwhelming her. She didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Spike…not after her behavior.

"Spike…I love you. More then anything. That's why I have to say no. I can't marry you."

Instant hurt flashed through Spike's features. He didn't understand. She had just said that she loved him. Their relationship seemed to have been growing stronger. She no longer thought of him as William the bloody, slayer of slayers. She just thought of him as Spike, the man she loved…or at least he thought she had. Bloody hell! What exactly was going on with this silly bint! She had to stop doing this to him. Either she loved him or she didn't. One or the other. No more games. "Buffy…I don't understand. I thought we were ok with each other. I thought that you saw me in a different light now."

"I do."

"Well then what's the bloody refusal for? I mean, I know this isn't the most romantic proposal that it could be better, but this is from the heart. I want to marry you. Now if you don't love me after all, just tell me so I know. Don't string me along like you had before. Not again. I won't be able to bear it this time, pet. Please, tell me what's going on. Why won't you marry me?" The plea in his voice revealed his breaking heart, his fears that this was just Buffy using him once again. He cursed, wishing that he could stop wearing his heart on his sleeve like this…especially when it came to Buffy. 

Buffy sniffed, wiping away her tears. She was right on the edge of losing him and she knew it. If she pretended like this relationship meant nothing, Spike would leave. She didn't want that. She needed him to stay with her. She needed his love and support, and it wasn't like she didn't love Spike, because she did. More and more each day. "Spike…I do love you. But…I' m not good enough for you. Not after how I've treated you in the past. You deserve to spend eternity with someone so much better then me. Someone who could never hurt you in the way I've had numerous times. That's why I can't marry you. I'm beneath you. Always have been." Buffy stared at her hands, hoping against hope that he wouldn't go away. 

"Who told you that load of rubbish, luv? Someone did a number on you didn't they? Maybe I should call Red and…"

"Spike, it's not a spell. No one never told me that I didn't deserve you. This is all me. Buffy Anne Summers. I can't marry you because you're too good for me. I'm sorry but…"

"I don't accept that. You're going to have to come up with a much better excuse then that, slayer. Now, what's the real reason? Still Jonesing for Angel are ya? Or how about Captain Cardboard? He's been coming around and filling your pretty head with nonsense? If so…"

"Spike, it's me! Why are you refusing to even hear me out on this?"

"Because it's stupid. Not good enough for me, please. I know better. You more then good enough for me. I already told you once; you're one hell of a woman. You're brave and you're loyal. You stand by your friends no matter what, and you've stood by me more times then I can count. Saved me from the first, defended me against your friends, even before the battle of Sunnydale. Pet, we belong together. I'm the darkness to your light. Heck, you are my light. Buffy, please. I'm begging ya here, and you know how I hate to beg. Marry me. Become Mrs. Ashbury. Buffy Ashbury. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it, Luv?" He smiled, now on bended knee, gripping her hand tightly in his.

"Spike…do you really mean this? Do you really want to be tied down to someone who used to tortured you and beat you to a bloody pulp?" Buffy looked at him, openly crying now. He was such an amazing man. Why hadn't she seen that upon her return from the dead? The way he had stood by her side…the way he had listened to her and kept her secrets…no one had ever done that for her before. And by all appearances, he had forgiven her for all the wrong she had done to him. 

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Besides, I've spent over a century with Dru, so your bit of torture was no big," Spike shrugged, a chuckle in his voice. "So, now. I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you marry me?"

Her lips stretched into a smile as she fell forward into his arms, clinging to him tightly. "Yes Spike. Yes I will marry you."

That night had been a very emotional for them both. They had made love until dawn that night and slipped into a peaceful slumber, knowing that they would be together forever. The wedding had been small and intimate. Spike had been handsome in his simple black suit and Buffy glowing in the simple white dress she had purchased earlier in the year. The weather had been perfect and when the Justice of the Peace declared them man and wife, Buffy finally felt like she was where she belonged. Now it was Faith's turn. Buffy couldn't have been happier for her sister slayer. Faith had seen her share of sorrow. Now it was time for her to be happy at last. 

"There you are, Pet," Spike sprinted up to her and wrapped her into a warm embrace. "I was beginning to wonder where you had disappeared off to."

Buffy smiled, placing her head over his beating heart. She still felt a sense of wonder over listening to the rhythm of the once still organ. She closed her eyes, sighing in complete comfort as she remembered the day the change had happened and both of their reactions:

__

Buffy yawned and stretched luxuriously as she woke out of a peaceful dream. It was wonderful. Her and Spike were in a beautiful garden playing with their children. A little boy and a little girl, each a carbon copy of their parents. Of course the dream was impossible since Spike couldn't have children…or so he said. 

Sighing, feeling the pull of sleep once again, Buffy snuggled up to her husband. She smiled, grateful for the heat of his body and the comforting beat of his heart. Now she can sleep more peacefully now that she had his body heat to drown in. Buffy's eyes popped back open, confusion and disbelief danced in the hazel depths. Body heat? A beating heart? But that was impossible! Spike was a vampire! Vampires had neither of those functions! She sat up and began to shake her slumbering husband awake when the shrill ring of the phone caught her attention. 

"Buffy!" Giles's voice bursted through the phone when she reached over Spike and picked up the receiver. 

"Giles, what is it?" By the excitement barely contained in her watcher's voice, she knew it had to be something big. Giles barely got excited about much of anything these days. 

"It's Angel. Wesley had just ringed me and told me of something miraculous. Angel…he's no longer a vampire Buffy. He's human."

Buffy almost dropped the receiver out of surprise and fear. She glanced down at Spike who was just beginning to wake up. This was not a coincidence. Angel was now human and her husband had signs of life as well. What was going on here? Was Spike and Angel in danger? To say that she was confused was the understatement of the century. "Uh…Giles…Spike is breathing and he's warm. Something is telling me that Angel's sudden change has something to do with this. What else did Wes say?"

Shocked silence was all Buffy received at first, causing her to roll her eyes impatiently. She had no time for this. She wanted facts, and she wanted them now. She glance at a fully awake Spike now, who was staring at his hands, his blue eyes full of disbelief. 

"Bloody hell," He examined his arms and placed a hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Giles, if you have an explanation for this, will you please tell me? I mean, we're floating around in the dark over here."

"Of course, it makes perfect sense. Two vampires with souls…two champions…"

"Huh?" Buffy asked, irritation clear on her face. "You're losing me here, Giles."

"Ok. According to Wes, there's a prophecy of a vampire with a soul turning human. Obviously, this prophecy has come to pass last night. Since Both Angel and Spike have souls…I suppose the powers that be decided to award them both by giving them back their humanity."

"Is that Ripper on the phone?" Spike asked, the fear and confusion in his voice kept under tight rein. "Does he know why I'm suddenly a happy meal on legs?"  
"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Spike and Angel are now human…for good? That this was all foretold in some stupid prophecy and you didn't know?"

"Well…I knew but it never occurred to me…"

"This is permanent!" Spike yelled, standing up from his bed, not knowing what to think of this development. Part of him was angry. His fate was his alone. No damned powers were going to affect how he lived his life. They had no right to take away what had made him so useful to Buffy. Yet…he was happy. Now he could truly give Buffy what she deserved. A normal life. A house with a picket fence, with children playing in the yard. Heck even a dog! Now he could really make her happy. 

"Giles…how do we fix this?" Buffy asked, drawing the wrong conclusion by Spike's outburst. Of course he wouldn't be happy by this. Spike loved being a vampire. From the super strength to the eternal life. Being human was probably torture for him. It now meant that he could no longer do what he had enjoyed for centuries, such as smoking those awful cigarettes. She hated them, but the fags were a way to relieve built up stress. Now what was he going to do to relax? "Is there anyway to turn Spike back the way he was?"

"Afraid not. What has been foretold in prophecy is impossible to undo. You should know that more then anyone," Giles sighed, a hint of regret in his voice. "How is Spike taking this by the way?"

Buffy met her husband's stormy gaze and immediately knew that he had mixed feelings. They were going to have to really talk about what the future held for them both, now. "I think he's more confused then anything else. Listen, we're going to need some time to digest all of this. Can you give us a couple of days?"

"Of course. Call me and keep me up to date. If there's anything I can do…"

"We'll be in touch," Buffy forced a smile. She needed Giles to be by her side right now. To help them through this new development of their marriage. But some things were best left between a husband and wife and she had a feeling that this was one of them. 

"Buffy Luv," Spike was the first to speak after she hung up the phone. His voice was void of any emotion and he eyed her uneasily. There was no telling what his slayer thought of all this. Was she happy? Was she now making happy little plans for their future? Or was she disappointed. No longer was he on the same level as her. Now he was just a normal man. Good enough to shag, but not good enough to patrol with, if needed. Of course, Buffy had retired from her slayer duties, but there was no telling when something may come up that she would need someone with vampire strength to help her out. "Does this make you happy?"

Buffy looked at him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. What did he want her to say? Of course, she was happy. Now they can really live like two normal people. They can start a family together, go to the beach and frolic in the sunlit ocean. But how did he truly feel? Was he horrified? Did he miss the demon that had restrained him for all these years? Did he even want the freedom he now had? 

"Spike…I admit. I am happy that you're human. I mean, we can do so much more together now. We can start a family. We can go to sunlit beaches and walk in the sunlight. I had never thought I'd be able to see you in the sunlight again, but now that I can…it means so much to me. But how about you? How do you feel? I know you had liked being a vampire. Even with the soul, you enjoyed the other benefits. Now you can grow old and die. How do you feel about that?"

Spike shrugged. He looked away from her as he searched his own mind about what being human meant to him. She was right. He had looked forward to living centuries more…even played with the idea of turning Buffy so they could enjoy eternity together. But now…that was no longer a problem. Did that make him angry? Eh, not really. Living an eternity only meant living an eternity without Buffy, because he knew that he wouldn't have been able to turn her. He wouldn't have been able to before the soul and definitely not after the soul either. Now he was living by the same time table as his wife. Plus, she was right. New opportunities were now opened to him. He can now give her children and take her out in the sun. Warm her on cold nights with his own body heat instead of giving her cool comfort under the sheets. Maybe this change was a good thing. 

"Spike?" She touched his arm, not liking his silence. She wanted to talk about this, get a grip on his feelings. 

"I think I like it. You're right, the opportunities outweigh the loss. I'm free now, pet. We can now do whatever your heart desires," He pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck, enjoying the scent of her skin. "So, what is it you want to do?"

"Spike…come on. I'm serious," She pushed away, standing up from the bed and away from her husband so he couldn't pull her back down. "I want to know how this is really affecting you. Please…"

Spike sighed, and got to his feet also. He wanted to convey to her his sincerity. There was nothing to hate about this. He was human now. He was just going to have to adapt. Dwelling on what he had been before was useless. So he was going to accept this humanity with open arms. Vampire Spike was now just a memory. In his place was an honest to goodness man, wanting to make love to his wife until noon, if possible. 

"Buffy, luv. I don't mind this. I'm adapting just fine. And as for living forever and being super strong…don't miss it a bit. Well…maybe later I will, but like I said, I can adapt. What's important to me is that you're happy. That you still love me; rather I'm a monster or a man."

"Of course I do," Buffy stepped forward, allowing him to take her hands in his. How could he ever doubt her feelings for a moment? She didn't care what he was. He was still Spike. William the bloody, who wrote bloody awful poetry. The man who loved unconditionally. "How could you ever think I wouldn't?"

"Never said I thought you wouldn't. Just wanted you to know that your love is the only important thing to me. If I was to die right now, I would die happy because you loved me. Being a vampire has nothing to do with it. So I don't mind the loss of the demon. Don't mind it a bit."

Buffy smiled, running a hand through his unruly curls. Her love for him shone in her eyes as she allowed him to pull her into a warm embrace. "I love you Spike. Nothing will ever change that. Whatever surprises that the Powers have yet to spring on us, we'll get through it together."

"I'm counting on it, slayer," Spike devoured her lips into a steamy kiss, full of passion and promise. It was a start of a new life, one that Buffy looked forward to with all her heart. 

"What are you thinking about?" Spike growled into his wife's ear, bring Buffy back to the present. She grinned, remembering the news that she had yet to tell her husband. She had wanted to wait until the right time, and glancing at the clock, she knew the time was now. She turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. She stood on tiptoe and whispered her news into his ear. 

__

Spike's eyes grew wide as she told him her news. With a shout of joy, he lifted Buffy off her feet and twirled around, his face lit up in laughter and joy. 

"Spike! Put me down!" Buffy squealed, laughter in her own voice, as she held on tightly to her husband. 

"Everyone!" Spike yelled down to the foyer, placing Buffy back onto her feet, not able to contain the news any longer. "We're having a baby! Yeah!"

"Spike," Buffy giggled, slapping his shoulder as she blushed. She hadn't expected this joyous reaction, but at least it was a happy one. Her blush deepened as the hotel thundered with applause. 

Only one person was clapping and that was because he was holding his own daughter in his arms. Angel glanced at his wife Fred, feeling deep love for her at that moment. She stroked the baby's brunette hair and touched his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Fred knew that Angel still had a place for Buffy in his heart, and probably always would. But he was in love with her. After he became human, he had proposed and they had been married only a few days after. Now they had Ashton, their beautiful daughter and Buffy was just a figment of the past. Fred looked up at her friend and smiled, happy that Spike was now getting what he deserved. A family. 

"I'm fine. Glad that the Summer's line will go on. I'm sure the little one will be just as beautiful as his and her parents," Angel grinned, kissing Fred, tenderly. 

Spike and Buffy smiled down at their friends, happy that they were all together, safe and happy. Buffy had dreamed of this moment for so long, and now it was finally coming true. This wasn't only the start of a new year. It was the start of a new life as well.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered.

"Happy New Year,Luv," Spike wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into a kiss just as the guns to shoot in the new year began to fire, and cheers went up around the place. 

A new year and a new life had now just begun.

The End


End file.
